<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars by shicchaan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780811">Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/pseuds/shicchaan'>shicchaan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Castles and The Crows : Idol AU! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Idols, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idols, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/pseuds/shicchaan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing here, Kou-chan? Spying the enemy?” The brunette said, cutting off the comfortable silence around them. He heard Sugawara letting out a snort before answering, “Do you think ‘Idol Oikawa Tooru was found screaming on the top of the hill’ will be a good headline?” the silver-haired said with his playful tone, pulling out a whine from the brunette’s lips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Castles and The Crows : Idol AU! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Have you ever felt that your dream, your passion is starting to get exhausting? That the dream that you have been chasing for your whole life is starting to be the cause of the stress and the suffocation that you are feeling? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sat down on the stone, removing the cap that is covering his brown curls and removing the sunglasses that he has been using to hide his dark brown almond looking eyes. He made sure to look around as he slowly put his walls down, making sure that no one was following him in his hidden sanctuary. The place that he has been hiding from everyone he knows. The place where he considers as his home, his territory, his place even though he knows that it’s just in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The place is somehow far from the city. A forty-five minutes drive is sometimes not enough to reach this place since the place is on the top of the hill where different kinds of trees grow and the green green grass is spread out around the area. You can also see the sparkling lights of the city from afar and at the same time, you can properly see the beautiful stars sparkling in the sky. This is what Oikawa needs. An alone time and a breath of fresh air where his phone is turned off and he is not worrying from his co-members or his work flooding notifications in his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa stretches his long legs, blankly staring at the traffic in the city, thinking about how exhausting it is to keep living like this. On how exhausting it feels that all eyes are always staring at him, waiting for him to trip down and fall since people cannot be always happy for you when you are successful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette let out a bitter chuckle. He wants this. He brought it upon himself. It’s his dream. He always wants to be under the spotlight. To perform and share his talents with everyone. Everyone is saying that he was born for this. That he is born to perform, That he is born to be an Idol. When he first heard that, he felt extremely honored. It also came from his company’s CEO, the master of everyone so he cannot help to feel happy especially that he has been acknowledged for his dream. It’s his only dream to be an Idol that everyone looks up to and hearing that someone big as the CEO said that he is born for it made him feel like he is flying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was years ago though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, a lot of people are still saying that. From his group’s fans, from his fans, from the different artists. Hell, even his Idol, the one that made him want to perform, praised him, saying that he will reach the no. 1 spot in everything that he wants to do. Oikawa smiled at the memory, the thought made his heart sore in the sky but</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since he is under the spotlight where everyone thinks he belongs, everyone’s eyes are on him, observing and staring at every move that he makes. Even the off-camera doesn’t feel like off-camera anymore because the obsession of both media and ‘fans’ on him is getting out of hand. That’s why he’s here. On the top of a hill where no one knows, covered with a big old fashioned jacket and visibly used shoes that they wouldn’t believe that the fashion icon, Oikawa Tooru is wearing such ‘ugly’ clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, It’s for his disguise though. He just wanted to be away from everyone at this point. Hell, he doesn’t even want to go back to the high-quality dorm that he is sharing with his group. He wants to just sleep in his car even though he knows that it is blazing hot in there and if he ever wants to put the windows down, the bugs around the secluded area will bite his skin. He’ll do it. He swears to himself that he can do it. He will choose this peaceful area than sleep in his comfortable room in their dorm but he doesn’t have the energy to face the angry management and the disappointed face of his group mates. The fans will be worried about it as well and the media will try to uncover why it happened, The company will take the blame for his carelessness. He doesn’t want another issue to rise. He’s already exhausted enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After minutes of the peacefulness of the area and Oikawa drowning with his thoughts, lost and almost light-headedness because of the continuous flows of his thoughts, he messes his hair in frustration, the ache in his heart is overwhelming. The urge to scream in the wide quiet area to express his frustration is there. The voice is nudging his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAh” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt himself tremble as his fist clenched in his side as he shouted his frustration out. His throat will pay for it. Good thing he only has photoshoots for magazines and interviews for the next few days. He shouts further as he realizes that his thought came back to his frustrating non-stop working schedule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! I am already here! To the top! The place that I always want to stand! Why does it feel so exhausting?! I am so tired!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued screaming at the void, not minding that his voice is getting louder hence, his throat is getting scratchy and his voice is already trembling. The thing that made him stop screaming is when he tasted the saltiness of his tears. After feeling the tears flowing down his cheeks, he realized how much he’s trembling. His knees weakened hence it gave up, making him kneel on the muddy ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can feel the stones on the ground digging on his knees, the grass getting itchy on his ankles, and how the air is getting cold as the wind blows. His eyes are still blurry due to the tears in his eyes but he can finally feel the exhaustion slowly getting out from his trembling body. The feelings that were hurting him inside are slowly turning into physical pain that can be taken care of with a good rest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If he can get some rest in the middle of his full pack schedules. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cries slowly quiet down into soft sobs. The sleeves of his jacket are wet with tears and his nose scrunches as he feels it. “Yuck,” he mumbles to himself when he slowly stands up and he removes his jacket to tie it around his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely yuck. I bet it was full of your snot.” The voice behind him said, making him almost jump on his spot. “Here. Drink some water.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kou-chan?” Oikawa’s eyes widened when he turned around, seeing the silver-haired idol- the one that he has been pursuing for months- hand stretched out with a water bottle in his hand. Oikawa blinks slowly before his face slowly reddens. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Out of all people, why does Kou-chan have to see me in this state? This is so embarrassing... I want to run away- Or maybe should I jump on the hill and-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water bottle softly hit his forehead, making snap from his thoughts, Sugawara’s eyebrows furrowed. “You’re thinking too much again. Drink this or your throat will definitely suffer.” Oikawa took the bottle and drank it. He doesn’t know how he will look at Sugawara after this. He just saw Oikawa breakdown in this place, a public area. Sugawara sits on the stone that he previously sat on, hands examining his sunglasses before putting them on. That’s when Oikawa realizes that Sugawara is wearing his jacket, the one that he has been looking for before he went out since it's his favorite one. The sleeves are long enough to cover Sugawara’s arms if the silver-haired didn’t push it around his elbows, the jacket will even cover his hands. Oikawa let out a soft smile. He must have left it in another guy’s place when he came over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Kou-chan? Spying the enemy?” The brunette said, cutting off the comfortable silence around them. He heard Sugawara letting out a snort before answering, “Do you think ‘Idol Oikawa Tooru was found screaming on the top of the hill’ will be a good headline?” the silver-haired said with his playful tone, pulling out a whine from the brunette’s lips. “Did you forget that you have your location shared with me because ‘Kou-chan needs to know where his precious Tooru is and to prove that I am loyal to you’?” He said, mocking Oikawa’s tone. “And..” Sugawara looks away, “Sorry for following you.. I’m.. You just didn’t reply and ignored my calls..” his voice is slowly getting soft as if he’s only whispering in the thin air, “I was worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even it’s just a whisper, the surroundings are still quiet enough for Oikawa to pick up what Sugawara has said, a soft smile rise upon Oikawa’s lips as he turns his gaze to the silver-haired whose face is looking towards the colorful lights from the traffic busy night of Tokyo and not on him. Oikawa tentatively holds Sugawara’s arm, careful enough for the other to realize that he is asking for his attention and when Sugawara turns to him, he gets surprised when Sugawara pulls him for a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa felt his shoulder tense but when he felt the shorter’s hand grasping on his jacket tighter, face buried on the crook of his neck, he relaxed and slowly returned the hug. It was hard to accept the hug when his brain is screaming that they’re both in public and the media or the stalkers might be anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kou-chan..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tooru. Stop thinking.” he felt Sugawara's hand slowly caressing his back, the brunette started letting out small breaths and hugged the shorter tighter. “It’s okay. I am with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t blame yourself. Don’t question yourself from getting tired of your dream. It’s not your dream that is exhausting you. The workplace is. It’s okay to feel it like that, Tooru. I am with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara started to feel Oikawa’s stable puff of breath starting to stutter and his broad shoulders started to shake. Tears started to hit Sugawara's hair. Sugawara hugged him tighter, mumbling words of encouragement for Oikawa to hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In their industry, It’s hard to find someone true to you. It’s hard to find someone who feels the same as you and it’s hard to find someone to be with in the times where the darkness started to fog in your mind. All people could see was the shiny part of their industry, the laughs, and charming smiles. The perfect performance that they had to practice for a thousand times and even the voices that are carefully stretched not to be hoarse despite the endless training that they need to undergo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara knows what Oikawa feels very well and it hurts that Oikawa needs to undergo the same feeling that he felt once the spotlight started to shut down and the darkness started to spread, leaving him alone and vulnerable to anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa is lucky to have the silver-haired around, the comfort that Sugawara brings helps to lessen the baggage of emotions that he is carrying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once his sobs start to quiet down, Oikawa slowly pulls away from the hug, wiping his tears while Sugawara looks at him. The silver-haired wants to cup Oikawa’s face and wipe those tears for him but he’s still aware that they are both outside and the hug was already intimate enough for the both of them so he just settled down into staring at him, moving a little bit to pat the small space from the stone that he is sitting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, tell me about the shining stars in the skies tonight. I bet we will find some constellations, don’t you think?” Sugawara said with a smile and Oikawa immediately lightened up, sitting down beside him and talking about the constellations. Stars have been the second thing that interests him the most aside from performing and Sugawara took advantage of knowing how much Oikawa loves the stars for him to smile once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anything to make Oikawa smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara looks at him as he talks, he has to say sorry if ever Oikawa asked him something but Sugawara cannot blame himself for staring at him with a smile. Oikawa is like what he likes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is like a star for Sugawara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shining even in the darkness. Beautiful even with his swollen eyes and reddened nose. Lovely even though he has nothing but a bare face and a transparent expression on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And together with the falling star that made Oikawa almost squeal when he saw the meteor, Sugawara prays that Oikawa will find his strength, wishes for him to be the happiest once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kou-chan! Have you seen the falling star? Did you wish? What did you wish? Wait don’t tell me, it wouldn’t come true then!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara lets out a soft laugh. He will never admit to Oikawa what he wishes though. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&gt;&gt; Unedited and hahahaha I didn't have time to proofread this.</p><p>&gt;&gt; Made this in the middle of my break so,, hahaha please let me know what you think&gt;&lt; It's been weeks since the last time I posted here ;; i missed my OiSuga.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>